


Who would have known

by Serenity5501



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity5501/pseuds/Serenity5501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Lucy and Levy leave Fairy Tail, not caring about what just happen. What are they doing with the Twin Dragonslayers? Why are they with Sabertooth? and Why do they have wolves! Read and find out. Sorry if its bad first time doing a fanfic. StiCy and RoLe Fanfic  (i dont own Fairy Tail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Levy were just coming back from a week long mission; neither of their teams would look their way when they swung open the heavy oak doors and marched into the guild. Natsu was busy hanging out with Lisanna, the recently alive take-over mage, and the two sat over on one of the table at the side of the guild, deep in conversation. Gajeel didn't look up as Levy entered, and recently his 'Shrimp' seemed to come over, but Gajeel wouldn't look her in the eye, yet alone call her by his nickname for the solid script mage. The two girls were ignored by all but Master, Mira, Wendy and the three exceeds, this had been going on for more than a year, and showed no signs of stopping.

Levy and Lucy had been thinking during their last mission, a simple translation of some old text. When they pushed open the doors to the guild, after getting of the train, they wished to see everyone's faces lighting up at the sight of them, all of them welcoming them back, asking about their mission. But yet, no one, except for their few friends, raised their head to see who had entered.

"We're back minna!" they both said in unison, as if hoping for some reaction from their family.

"Welcome back!" Wendy said, and she was sitting at the bar, the exceeds sitting on the bar, eating their various delights. Happy smiled at Lucy and Levy, Charle nodded at them and Pantherlily waved, while eating a kiwi.

Lucy and Levy looked at one another, before smiling at their friends and walking over to join them. They started a conversation about their previous mission, and then Levy noticed that Mira was not behind at her usual spot behind the bar, not serving customers, nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mira?" Levy asked.

"Oh," Wendy exclaimed, "Mira-san went with Master for a meeting at the Council."

Both Levy and Lucy nodded at this, and they continued their conversation for a while, talking about the newly opened holiday resort in Crocus, the magic shop that was opening nearby, and gossiping about people, including how cute Wendy and Romeo would look together, causing the young dragon slayer to blush.

"Sorry Levy-san, Lucy-san," Wendy apologised, "I have to go on a mission, I took it out before you returned, and I have to go now, before we miss the train. I think Mira-san and Master were returning tomorrow, if that helps."

"Bye Wendy!" Lucy and Levy said in unison, and waved as the young girl walked out of the guild with her exceed at her side.

Pantherlily finished his kiwi, and went to his dragon slayer, who was in the corner of the guild, munching on a piece of metal. Levy tried not to follow Pantherlily as he went, she tried to ignore the hurt that she felt, that Gajeel wouldn't welcome her at his table anymore. Happy then went, flying over to Natsu and Lisanna, and joining in on their conversation. The two girls watched as when Happy spoke with Natsu and Lisanna, his face twisted in shock, and then anger. Happy started shouting at his partner and 'mother', what he was saying Lucy and Levy could not hear, so they decided to give the three some privacy, and they turned back to their drinks.

"Levy," the voice of Jet made both girls turn around, and they saw the speed mage standing behind them, with Droy at his side. A smile rose to Levy's face as she saw her team, finally talking to her, but then when Lucy took in her expressions, she turned sour, she could tell what they were about to say.

"What is it Jet?" Levy asked, trying to keep her excitement down, but they were talking to her!

"Levy your off Team Shadow Gear, you never pay attention to us anymore, plus your too weak to be with us!" Droy started with a smile on his face, and Levy blinked in shock, and then remembered she had been expecting this. Lucy took her hand, to comfort her friend, and she glared at Jet and Droy.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the four mages, and Team Natsu approached the group.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked, but she knew what was coming.

"Lucy you're off the team, you're too weak to be with us, so we're replacing you with Lisanna, you were always a replacement for her," Natsu said, and he too was smiling, with Lisanna holding his hand, Erza standing behind him nodding, and Gray standing next to Erza, looking at Lucy with disappointment.

Both teams were expecting the girls to started crying, for them to beg to stay on their team, to prove to them how weak they are. But to their surprise, and the surprise of the whole guild, the two girls started to laugh. They shook with laughter, shaking uncontrollably as they rocked on their seats at the bar. When the two girls saw the confusion on their ex-team mates faces, they tried to calm themselves down.

"You think we care that you're kicking us out?" Lucy laughed.

"That's funny," Levy giggled, "We stopped caring about this stuff half a year ago!"

The girls continued to laugh as their teammates looked back at them in shock.

"Plus we were leaving anyway," Lucy stated.

"Yeah Lu-chan," Levy agreed, "As soon as Master came back, we were going to say goodbye to the people who were there for us."

"Should we go get packed now?" Lucy asked her best friend, forgetting her shocked teammates that were standing in front of her.

"Yeah!" Levy said, "Wendy said that Mira and Master were returning tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go," Lucy commanded, as if nothing had happened.

The two girls walked through their previous teammates, as if they didn't know them. There was no anger in the girls as they walked through the guild doors, leaving a shocked guild in their wake. The guild was frozen, the mages they had called weak, had just spoken up for themselves, and were going to return to quit the guild.

The two girls went to their respected apartments, Levy collected everything she owned, and then walked over to Lucy's apartment, smiling sadly as she looked back at Fairy Hills, the place she had called home for so long. Levy then arrived at Lucy's apartment, and the two girls planned what they would do tomorrow, they would go to Master's office at seven o'clock, knowing no one but Mira and Master would be in the guild at that time. Levy decided to spend the night over at Lucy's apartment, and the two girls chatted the night away, expressing their relief that what they had been previously dreading had finally happened. They get tired, and with murmurings of goodnight, they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV  
I woke up before Levy, pushed the covers of my bed off me before standing up and stretching. I could see Levy's curled up form on the couch, she wasn't awake yet. My eyes flickered over to the clock above my desk, and saw it was around five o'clock.

So I decided I would get ready.

I had a bath, relaxing in the soapy studs for half an hour, then brushed my hair, making it silky soft. I tiptoed around my room in an attempt not to wake my sleeping best friend. I tiptoed over to my kitchen, and started to prepare breakfast for two people, cooking bacon and egg, we deserved a full breakfast. I woke up Levy, and we ate breakfast, eating in silence, because we were both nervous, Fairy had been our family, and now we were leaving them...

When both of us were done, we packed up out stuff, and I summoned Virgo to take all of it into the spirit world, to save us from lugging it around everywhere. We looked at each other.

"Let's do this Lu-chan," Levy whispered, and I smiled at her.

We walked out of my apartment and to the guild, holding hands as we went. We pushed the heavy oak doors of the guild open, ad thankfully there was only Mira cleaning the bar. She raised our head when she saw us, and then looked to the clock, as if noticing how early we were.

"Good morning Mira!" I greeted, and Mira flashed me one of her usual happy smiles.

"Is Master in his office?" Levy asked, and Mira nodded.

"Yes he is," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

"We need to talk to him about something important," I explained.

"We also need you to be there," Levy added, and Mira nodded in acceptance and moved out of the bar.

Levy, Mira and I then walked up the staircase to Master's office, and Mira knocked on the door.

"Come in," Master's voice was heard from the other side of the door, and I glanced at Levy, my nerves getting the better of me, and we held hands as we walked into Master's office.

Master's office was the same as if usually was, he was sitting behind his desk, that was covered in piles and piles of paperwork, most of it as he had previously said, being from Team Natsu. The thought made me sad, but I wasn't the weak little cheerleader that hid behind her spirits anymore.

"What do you need children?" Master asked, and Mira turned to look at us, as if to tell us to say what we needed.

"Master-" I started, but Levy cut me off.

"We would like to leave the guild!" she stated.

Master's POV  
I blinked, did I hear them correctly?! Are my children saying they want to leave? But why?

"Why...?" I murmured, already feeling tears rolling down my checks, and I could see Mira too was in tears, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"The whole guild ignores us, except for some people," Lucy explained.

"Then we were kicked off our teams and called weak, even though I was the leader of my team," Levy stated.

"I was told I was only a replacement for Lisanna," Lucy whispered.

My children had done this? How dare they! These girls are part of the Fairy Tail family, and you treat your family how you would yourself. M y guild believes in nakama, how could this happen?

Mira's POV  
I don't want to believe it; I don't want them to leave, they're like sisters to me. When they were being ignored and sat at the bar, we would talk, and slowly we had become better friends. I had realised what had happened to the two girl, I watched as they were ignored, rejected by those they called their family. I was too shocked to speak. I knew what had been happening, but not the extent of their pain. I didn't know their teams would do something like this, weren't they nakama? I already know I'm crying, there's no point holding back my tears, I'm depressed. But yet there is an anger, a burning rage within me at how they called Levy and Lucy weak, and Lucy, she was never a replacement, she has always been herself in her beautiful unique way.

Levy's POV  
I felt guilt tied my stomach in knots as I saw Mira and Mas- No Makarov crying; if we didn't leave soon I would be joining them in their tears, I felt as if any second now I would burst into tears, but I was trying to be strong, like Lu-chan who was next to me.

"Now you know why we're leaving," I said, "I hope you understand why we have to go."

"I understand," Makarov murmured, and he gestured for Lucy and I to show him our marks, and I turned around so he could see myy guild stamp, located on my left shoulder blade, and Lu-chan put her hand forward, her pink guild mark showing. Makarov then stamped her mark, and then I noticed when he removed the stamp after a soft light glow, it was gone. He did the same for my mark, and I desperately tried not to cry.

"Let's meet again Makarov," I said, my voice wobbling as I spoke and I was pulled into a hug by Mira, and then by Master, as was Lu-chan.

Lucy's POV  
"Mas- I mean, Makarov, can you give this letter to Wendy, and there's one for you and Mira, but please don't open them until Wendy comes back from her mission," I said to my previous master, and the old man nodded.

I turned in my heel and walked out of Master's door, Levy following me. I noticed there was still no one in the guild, thank goodness. Levy and I walked out of the guild for our last time, we pushed the oak door open, and walked out, and then slammed them closed. We stopped for a second, remembering the place we had called out home.

Until we meet again Fairy Tail I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Both Levy and Lucy were getting closer to the train station, clutching their luggage in their hands as they walked to their new futures. Suddenly Levy realised that neither of them had an idea of where they were going, no place to go and stay at. Levy considered all the possibilities of where to go, where it would be best for the two girls to train, even thought how they would train was still undecided. Levy had an idea, thinking of possible places Clover Town, where the Guild Masters regularly have their annual meetings. Levy recalled that Clover Town was rather small, and situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests, the perfect place to train.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, "We could go to train at Clover Town!"

"But Levy, who will train us?" Lucy questioned, and Levy thought for a second, and her eyes flicked to Lucy's keys, and she got an idea.

"One of your spirits!" she answered, "You said Capricorn had told you about meditating to help your magic power to grow! Maybe her knows other things!"

"Your right!" Lucy shouted, and she hugged Levy, who laughed in response. The two girls stopped hugging and held hands as they walked into Magnolia train station, buying their tickets from the man at the desk, before walking to their platform, smiles on their faces as they thought of what they were going to, a new future.

A shiny black train pulled up, and the two girls giggled as they walked onto it, finding an empty cabin and sitting down. The two girls chatted for an hour, knowing it would be a long journey as Clover Town was the last station on the route. Levy was listening intently to Lucy as she spoke of when Loke had barged in on her, declaring his love for her, but then suddenly she felt the impulse to yawn, and covered it with her hand, but then looked at Lucy's concerned face.

"Sorry Lu-chan," Levy apologised, "You were saying?"

"No Levy, it's okay," Lucy answered, "If your tired go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

Levy smiled at her best friend, before lying down on the seats in the cabin, resting her head on her rucksack with some of her numerous books in, and shutting her eyes as she fell asleep.

***BACK AT THE GUILD***

Natsu's POV  
I walked into the guild, hand in hand with my new girlfriend, my childhood friend Lisanna. I recalled when I had asked her to be my girlfriend, before I had gone and kicked Lucy off the team, I remember watching as her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. A goofy smile rose to my face as I continued to walk into the guild, and I noticed that my team were seated at a nearby table.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I gestured for Lisanna to sit down at the available seat, and then I noticed their odd looks on their faces, "What's u-"

I was cut off by a punch that hit me square in the face, and the force of the punch caused me to fly backwards and collide with a wall. I pushed myself up, and rubbed my eyes, preparing to see Gray standing above me with a victorious smirk on his face, but instead it was no other than the Demon herself, Mira.

"What the hell Mira?!" I exclaimed, "What did you hit me for?"

My frustrated yell seemed to have only angered her further, and the dark aura she seemed to have been radiating grew in size and depth of darkness.

"You're asking me why?" she yelled, "Are you serious?!"

Her words sent a shiver up my spine, I looked around desperately for something to protect myself with before she went and attack me again. The heads of everyone else in the guild swirled around to see the exchange between Mira and I, they had gone stiff as they watched. I could tell from her attacking position she was about to do something, so I shut my eyes in an attempt to protect myself and not wanting to see what was going to happen next. There was a series of thuds around me, and I opened my eyes and was surprised when I saw both my team and Team Shadow Gear lying limp on the floor. I noticed that Lisanna was lying next to Erza, she had even hurt her own sister, I never thought Mira could be that cruel.

"You still wonder why your whole team and Team Shadow Gear are knocked out, huh?!" Mira shouted, "YOU KICKED OUT MY BEST FRIENDS! THEY WERE LIKE SISTERS TO ME! YOU TOLD THEM THEY WERE WEAK! WHEN THEY ARE THE STRONGEST PEOPLE I KNOW! YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO TELL LUCY SHE WAS A REPLACEMENT FOR MY STUPID SISTER! LUCY IS HER OWN PERSON, AND LISANNA COULD NEVER AMOUNT TO HER!"

"Mira," Erza said, having recovered from Mira's attack, and she pushed herself up, surveying the area, noticing both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear lying limply on the ground, "Calm down. We did what was right. Since we kicked them out they can grow stronger, they won't have to rely on us to do the work for them. If they had stayed in our teams, what would they have learnt? Lucy always hid behind her spirits, and Levy never even went into a fight. They need to train if they want to get stronger, and this is the only way to make them realise it."

"Did you just call them weak?" Mira hissed, and she transformed, no longer in her Satan Soul form, but she was wearing a geometric printed body suit with a large black cape floating out behind her, and horns on the side of her head, with claws growing out of her fingers and a flames licking up her legs. Mira was serious, she was in her Sitri form, her most powerful form. Her voice was dark and demonic, and nobody dared to speak, "Neither of them were weak, don't you dare call them that, if Master hadn't told me not to harm you guys then you wouldn't be able to move for a very long time."

Everyone was silent as Mira changed back into her normal form, and walked over to the bar, and continued to clear the already spotless bar mugs. Nobody dared to move, never before had Mira made an outburst like that, and they were all scared of what had been Fairy Tail's sweetheart.

Then the guild doors swung open, and a small silhouette was seen walking in, and it was Wendy, a smile adorning her face.

"I'm back minna!" she said and her smile faded when she took in the stricken faces around her. Wendy looked around, looking for someone I guessed, and then she walked up to the bar.

"Mira, have you seen Lucy and Levy?" Wendy asked, and Mira stiffened, "It's just, I haven't seen them yet and I thought they would have been here by now."

"Mira what's wrong?" Wendy demanded, as she took in the slumped and injured forms of both Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear, the ones who weren't unconscious were looking down at the ground. I met Wendy's confused gaze, and she blinked, and turned back to Mira, "Where are Lucy and Levy?"

"Wendy," Mira said softly, but Master coughed her, and everyone looked up to see him standing on the balcony.

"Lucy and Levy have left the guild, Wendy," Master told her, "We couldn't stop them."


End file.
